Grey King
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: This an AU sort of. When Creek returns to the troll tree Branch can't stand watching him with Poppy and goes home to the land of his father. Needless to say Poppy comes after him as for the rest you will have to see...
1. Chapter 1

I love this film I have no idea why there was just something about it. Any way warnings of fluff, darkness and angst. I don't own anything here I just borrowed it for a little bit. I have dyslexia so please be kind about spelling and grammar mistakes I do the best I can. I'll admit I am a little nervous about this story…This is sort of an AU…It's hard to explain what I have done here so anyway read and enjoy.

Grey King.

Chapter one:

Branch could hardly believe that Creek had survived the forest and returned to the troll tree but he had somehow. The blue troll however had been even more shocked when Queen Poppy had with a simple apology from Creek permitted him back amongst the trolls. The purple troll had wasted little time in reclaiming his place in the new Queens affections and Branch had found this very painful to watch. He had been unsurprised when watching the troll he loved with all his heart being won away from him with so little effort and so little resistance on her part turned him grey once again. This time though Branch decided not to stay amongst the other colourful trolls, he went to a wooden trunk hidden in his new pod on the troll tree and opened it. Inside was a silver ring shaped in the form of a crown which he slipped onto his middle finger of his right hand. For a few moments Branch sat looking at it on his finger then determinedly closed his hand into a fist and rose. The blue eyed troll quickly packed up all of the things he thought he would need on his journey carefully into a back pack. Then when night came to the troll tree Branch slipped out of his pod, he reached back touching it turning it grey before turning and walking away. The grey troll made his way down the old escape tunnel and went into the forest beyond the tunnel determinedly not looking back at the troll tree as he walked away.

Branch knew exactly where he was going, the now grey troll was going home, back to the tree his father had come from…His grandma had told him all about that place when he was younger but the blue eyed troll hadn't thought he would ever have a reason to want to go back to the silver tree. In his pack was the map his father had made of his journey to the troll tree so the grey troll knew by following it he could safely make his wat back to the tree his father had come from. For Branch, it felt very right at this time to be going to go back there to claim his rightful place amongst the grey trolls. The ring which Branch had inherited from his father and now wore openly clearly marked out what the place was. It took him over two weeks to make the journey from his old home to the clearing which contained the completely silver tree of the grey trolls. From this tree hung pods all of which were in muted shades of grey, black, white and silver. The grey trolls who lived in this magical tree quickly noticed Branches arrival and they all approached him cautiously. It was an elder male who found his bravery first and addressed the newly arrived troll. "Who are you?"

"I am Branch and I am of the silver tree." As he spoke Branch held his hand out showing the ring to them. The eyes of all the grey trolls in the area widened as they noticed the ring and in a wave like motion they all bowed then knelt on one knee to Branch.

The older troll still on one knee spoke again addressing the blue eyed troll with the utmost respect. "Sire you have come home to us at last. Welcome back King of the grey trolls! We have long waited for you to return. I am one of the town elders my name is Ash."

"Thank you for the welcome Ash. Are you all truly willing to let me take my place as the King of the grey trolls even after all this time?" Branch asked them all curiously.

The noise of agreement which greeted this question was huge and Branch smiled round at his people glad of their acceptance of him. He was guided to the royal pod of the silver tree by several of the elder grey trolls, with the help of the other grey trolls the blue eyed troll soon had the pod clean and what little of his stuff he had brought with him moved in. The next day Branch was fitted for the robes which all the grey trolls wore, he had quite a few of them made as he was sure he would need them. The blue eyed troll was well aware Branch would need lots of different ones for all different events he would need to preside over as king and that his robes would be more ornate than the other grey trolls. Three days after Branches arrive back at the silver tree the blue eyed troll was formally crowned as the King of the grey trolls in an ornate coronation ceremony which the whole tree attended. The blue eyed troll's crown was shaped to look like fine silver interlaced vines with leaves which encircled his head at the base of his black hair. The new king had chosen to were a silver mask which covered the upper half of his face, so that all could be seen was his blue eyes. The grey trolls knew he wore the mask in case colourful trolls came looking for him and also as a sign of his broken heart. Branch had also told them to call him Bellious if the colourful trolls should come to their tree, after all Bellious was grey troll for Branch and they would not know this. The grey trolls celebrated their new King's coronation with a formal feast and ball which lasted for three days.

Branch was knew that his people had two great secrets which separated them from the colourful trolls, the first was that they were magic users every grey troll was a mage of some form but the King was the greatest one and the second thing which made them different from the coloured trolls was that they were metal workers. The King was glad that his people where less emotional than the colourful trolls, they did sing, they did dance and hug but not as often as the others. There songs where not as cheerful as the other trolls in fact their songs where more often like laments, ballads or opera. Their dances where either ball room danced or slow, with long flowing movements which joined one into the next this form of dancing was nothing at all like the colourful troll's high energy dances.

The grey trolls were very happy to have their King back but they were sad to hear what had happened to him amongst the colourful trolls and they were very keen to protect their King from any future emotional harm. Branch had found out from the council of elder grey trolls who were there to advise him, that his father when he had been just the prince of the grey trolls had left the silver tree to follow his wife and the love of his life, who had been a blue colour troll back to her colourful people and that his grandma had been his mother's mother. The elders also informed the new King that his parents had sent back a message to the silver tree when Branch had been born declaring his birth, but then nothing more had been heard from them and everyone had assumed all three of them had perished until Branch had returned to take his place as King amongst them.

The young King settled into his rule well, he proved to be a wise, willing to listen, just and even handed ruler of the grey trolls. Branches years of being ready for disaster had meant that he was a good problem solver and planner, these where skills which his people where very glad to know that their King had. Soon his people had plenty of supplies put aside for any period of bad weather or natural disaster that should occur, they also had underground bunkers and weapons ready in case of future attacks of any kind. The grey trolls had been pleased and proud of the fact that their new King quickly learned how to use his strong magic well.

It was a full year after Branches return to the silver tree that the colourful trolls finally found their way to the silver tree, how they had found it the grey trolls where not too sure but they assumed that it was quiet probably the magic of this place which had drawn them to their tree. At the head of the group was a pink troll, she looked round at all these grey trolls with amazement and they were all looking back at her clearly curious but at the same time guarded. After a few moments of silence Poppy found her voice from somewhere and addressed the grey trolls. "I am Queen Poppy of the trolls we are here searching for a troll named Branch."

Slowly an adult female grey troll stepped forward, the pink troll could not help but stair at the floor length flowing grey robes she wore, they were beautiful, they flattered her lithe figure, with long billowing sleeves. These grey robes were decorated with a complicated swirling white pattern at the edges of sleeves and all the way round the robes bottom edges. This female grey troll bowed to poppy politely and then addressed the young Queen in respectful tones. "Greetings Queen Poppy ruler of the colourful trolls. Welcome to the silver tree from which we grey trolls come and where we make out home. The only one who could help you with your inquiry is our King Bellious. I am sure by now he would have heard of your arrival and be coming to see you."

"Yes, I have heard of the Queens arrival and come to see what has brought her here to us." Said a low male voice, as soon as it spoke all the grey trolls bowed once in the direction of the voice before sinking down onto one knee.

Poppy turned in the direction of the voice, her pink eyes widened at the sight of the King, he wore silver robes which flowed out behind him as he walked, they simmered in the light. His robe had strait close fitted sleeves with points onto the back of his hands, they were completely unlike the female belled ones and the whole shimmering robe was decorated in a very ornate swirling black glittering beaded pattern. The silver mask on his face also caught Poppies attention it framed a pair of blue eyes but hid all of the top half of his face from view. The King brought his hands out, as he did so Poppy noticed on the middle finger of the right hand was a silver ring shaped like a crown. Bellious gestured his people to stand, once they were stood the King of the grey trolls turned his attention back to Poppy, he bowed his head politely to her and then addressed the young Queen in a formal manor. "How may I be of assistance to you Queen Poppy ruler of the colourful trolls?"

The pink troll quickly explained her quest to the King of the grey trolls. "I have been searching for a troll by the name of Branch, those I and my friends have met during our journey to your tree all told us that he was coming in this direction. Please King Bellious is he here?"

"Yes, it is true that a troll with such a name came here to us. He was suffering greatly with a broken heart…His pain was so very great, we all felt great pity and compassion for his suffering." The king explained to her gently.

Poppy quickly caught onto one thing in the way Bellious spoke of Branch. "You keep referring to Branch in the past tense…What happened to him?"

The King let out a deep sigh before explaining himself. "Branch was of grey troll decent, for one of us a broken heart is extremely painful so it takes a long time to recover, if the one suffering ever recovers…As for why I am referring to Branch in the past tense I am afraid your friend could not recover from his broken heart…He is gone I am sorry."

The pink troll stared at the king with disbelief and then tears started to form in her eyes. "You mean Branch is dead…"

"In a way yes this is so. He is in a place that he cannot come back from with ease. Come I will show you…It will be easier than trying to explain it to you." With these words the King led the Queen and her friends up into the silver tree and to one particular part of it. Here there hung lots of identical grey cocoons, Bellious gestured up at them and then spoke to the colourful trolls. "He is within one of these magical healing cocoons…This is what happens to a grey troll when they cannot recover from a broken heart. Eventually Branch will awake from his slumber within the cocoon but he will have no memory of the one who broke his heart hence why I say he is gone because in a way he is. How long his sleep will be I cannot say each troll is different, it could be only months or many years."

"No…That can't happen…" Poppy said raw emotion in her voice.

"Can you at least tell me why Branch returned to us so broken?" The King asked her his voice soft but curious as he asked the question.

The pink troll gulped and then looked down at her feet with shame. "It's my fault, he loved me, I loved him back then Creek came back to us. I was so happy to see him and so willing to forgive him that I didn't realise until it was too late that Creek had deliberately put himself between myself and Branch. He also made Branch think we were in love which turned him grey again…But I don't love Creek…I love Branch with all my heart. Once I had realised what had been going on I sent Creek into exile, I couldn't even bare to look at him after he managed to deceive me again…I was so stupid and now I've lost Branch…Probably forever…"

Gently the grey King laid a hand onto her shoulder and said to her tenderly. "I am sorry Queen Poppy, you came all this way for nothing."

"Please can you tell me which one is Branches?" She asked tears in her eyes.

Bellious gave her a nod and pointed to what he knew was really just an empty cocoon. "That one."

"I'd like to take Branch home with me."

"You can't the cocoons can't be taken from the tree, because if it is the cocoon would die and so would the one within. Even to touch one is considered a very bad idea as it could hurt the one within or even make their condition worse. I am sorry Queen Poppy but the Branch you knew is gone forever. If you really wish it and your people can do without you then you are welcome to come back once a year to stay for a while to visit with him if you wish."

Poppy took a deep breath then let it out. "Thank you I will do that. Can I sing to him?"

"If you wish but it is unlikely that Branch will hear you."

"I still want to."

"Then go right ahead."

Poppy settled down under Branches cocoon and started to sing a heart achingly beautiful song to it. Her friends moved away to let Poppy have this moment to herself, the King however staid with her he was listening to the song but at the same time Bellious was keeping an eye on her so that the pink troll didn't get tempted to try and touch the cocoon. When Poppies song finally came to an end he spoke to the young Queen. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you. I was so stupid…I hurt Branch so badly…I broke his heart. I had no idea Branch loved me so deeply…I should have seen what was happening, I should have made time to ask him or talk to him…I should have told him I loved him back with all my heart."

Bellious placed a hand onto her shoulder again and said softly. "Be careful. If you aren't you will turn grey and I don't think that would be a good for you or your people."

"You are right my turning grey wouldn't be a good thing. Thank you for everything King Bellious…You will take good care of Branch for me won't you?"

The King of the grey troll smiled at the Queen of the coloured trolls and gave her a nod. "I promise, Branch will be well taken care of by us and most importantly he will be safe here with us. You should return home your people will be worried about you by now I am sure."

"I told them I would not come back until I found Branch I wish I could send them a message to let them know I was alright and wish to stay here for a little while."

"Well unfortunately that is not possible this time but at least next time they will know where you are and why. Come it is getting late you and your companions will need rest before you set off back home." Reluctantly Poppy permitted the grey troll King to guide her away from the clearing and to the large silver royal pod. The pink troll and her friends where given the best guest rooms in the royal pod. Poppy lay in the bed unable to sleep, there where to many thoughts where running through her head. It didn't seem to matter what the pink troll tried she couldn't get to sleep in the end Poppy gave up and got out of bed. The pink troll started to explore the pod, as she walked the Queen heard a low male voice singing in a voice which sounded a lot like Branches wonderful singing and although she didn't understand the words of the song being sung but the song sounded very sad. Quickly Poppy followed the voice determined to see who was singing, she found herself in a low lit long hallway, standing in the moon light his mask in place and still dressed as formally as he had been during the day stood the King of the grey trolls. It was he who was singing as he stood looking out of the window at the town bellow him, Poppy walked over to Bellious, she placed a hand on the windowsill and stood quietly next to him. When the King finished his song, he turned sad masked ringed blue eyes onto the female troll and spoke. "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep any way. That song it was so sad…What where you singing about?"

Bellious let out a deep sigh and then explained his song to her. "I am singing for a love I lost. I was more fortunate than Branch I was able to hold my heart together even if it was only just…Sometimes though the pain comes back to me and it makes me sad again so I sing a lament to help ease the pain in my heart."

"Would it be to rude to ask what happened to you?" Poppy asked blushing slightly even as she asked the question.

The King gave a nod of his head. "It is alright I can talk about what happened to me. I loved her with all my heart but she chose another over me…That is when I began to were the mask…It helps me to hide the pain I feel especially from my people…I hope to feel less pain someday so that I can find love again, marry and have a family."

"No wonder you understood Branches pain so well you have suffered through something similar to him." Poppy said to him softly. Slowly the King smiled at her and the pink troll found himself smiling back. "You are a kind troll King Bellious whoever the lady was she was a fool just like me."

The grey troll placed a hand over hers. "You where foolish this is true but from what I have seen of you Queen Poppy you have a good heart…One day you will love again and so too will Branch."

Poppy shook her head determination burned in her pink eyes. "I don't want to love again, I don't want any other troll but Branch. Are you sure that there is nothing I can do to stop him forgetting me? I made a huge mistake I know that…But if I could just see him again…I'm sure I could get through to him…I want to apologise to Branch to tell him how much I love him and that he is the only troll I will ever love…But he won't hear me will he?"

"It is unlikely but not impossible..." The king said his blue eyes where gentle as he spoke. "There is an old legend which is told by the grey trolls. It is said that long ago one of our princesses also had a love she lost to the condition your Branch is in now but her love was so strong and so true that the one within the cocoon heard her and he came back to her but it is just a story. "

"Still that gives me hope that maybe if I love him enough and try hard enough then I can bring Branch back to me somehow…That I could bring his happiness back to him just like Branch did for me when I lost it. I know I don't deserve him after what I did but…But…I love him so much…I want him back so much." As she spoke the tears which Poppy had been keeping in started to fall. The King stepped forward he gathered the pink troll into his arms and let her cry against him. For some reason the pink troll couldn't put her finger on she felt safe in this strange trolls arms, she wrapped her arms round him, hid her head against his chest and just let herself weep. Gently Bellious stroked the back of her head in a gesture of comfort and Poppy was so very grateful for this freely given unconditional gesture of comfort and compassion. Slowly the tears stopped, the Queen looked up at the King and smiled a watery smile at him. "Thank you I needed that."

"Grey troll or colourful troll there are times when we all need to cry."

"Those are wise words."

"Thank you." This said Bellious walked Poppy back to her room, when they came to the door way the blue eyed king pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sleep well Queen Poppy. It will be alright you will see." This said Bellious turned and walked away back into the royal pod eventually disappearing back into its shadows.

Poppy reached up, she placed a hand to her forehead that spot still felt warm from the Kings kiss and the pink troll felt more at peace then she had since Branch had disappeared from her life. Poppy settled down in her bed, this time she did fall asleep and the Queen found herself dreaming. In the dream the pink troll found herself back in the clearing with the cocoons in it and standing before her side by side was the King of the grey trolls and Branch. The blue troll smiled at her, before Poppy could say a word to the blue troll he turned towards the King before walking into Bellious and vanishing into him. The blue eyed King reached up he took off the silver mask showing Poppy that he was in fact Branch. The grey troll smiled at her widely, there was love shining clearly in his eyes, with a cry of delight Poppy ran into his arms and threw them round Branch. The King laughed with delight, he wrapped his arms round her, held her close and pressed a soft kiss to her brow. Poppy pulled back slightly to look up into those blue eyes she knew and loved. "I thought I had lost you forever. I love you so much never leave me again."

"I was just hidden, I would never leave you I love you too much to do that." He told her before kissing her softly but fully on the lips.

When Poppy woke the next morning, the dream she'd had that night made her smile but the dream had also left the young Queen very confused at the same time. It couldn't be possible that Bellious was Branch in disguise…could it. Poppy shook her head she was just looking for the cupcakes and rainbows again and she knew that wasn't going to help in this situation. The pink troll got out of bed, she got dressed for the day and then found her way with the help of the royal pods servants to the dining room. The King was already there so where her friends, Poppy joined them for breakfast and once they had eaten Bellious addressed them all. "I have made sure to have plenty of supplies ready for you all for your journey home."

"Before we go, would you take me back to Branches cocoon I want to apologise to him before I go home."

"Of cause I will." This said the King stood, together he and Poppy made their way out to the cocoons and once more Bellious pointed the cocoon out to the Queen.

The pink troll took a deep breath, she looked up at it, Poppy stretched out a hand towards the cocoon and then spoke. "I'm so sorry Branch…I should have realised what Creek was doing…I've sent him away into exile so Creek won't ever be coming back. Branch I love you and only you…I love you with all my heart…I…I don't want you to forget me…I wish you would come back to me. Even if you do forget me I want you to know I will never love anyone else and I'll never have any other troll to be my King…I only want you…Please Branch don't forget me and come back to me…I know I don't deserve your return to me…But when you have healed from your broken heart please come back to me."

When her words ran out and silence one again had descended over the area Bellious addressed the Queen. "Do you feel better now?"

"No…I don't think I will ever feel better…"

"Hopefully in time that will change for you. I wish you a safe journey home Queen Poppy." The blue eyed troll said seriously.

"Thank you for everything King Bellious."

"You are most welcome." The King of the grey trolls escorted Poppy and her people to the edge of the lands of the grey trolls and he watched them leave with several of the elder grey trolls beside him. Part of him was glad to see the young Queen going back to her home and another part of him wished that he had told her the truth. Branch was not sure that he was any were near ready for Poppy to know that he was the King of the grey trolls or that he was recovering from his heart break.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

When Poppy arrived home at last she told her father all that had occurred to her on her journey and its outcome. The old King was glad that the knowledge of what had happened to Branch had not turned her grey but he could also tell that his daughter was not about to give up on the troll she loved. All Peppy could do was hope that somehow Branch was returned to his daughter safe as well as with his memories and his heart in one piece. The two royals had spent a long time discussing when Poppy could return to the silver tree and visit Branch as well as for how long she could go. In the end, they settled for the start of summer for the time of year the Queen could go and that she could stay for at the silver tree for two week not including the time it took to travel there and back to the troll tree. Peppy had also taken the time to tell his daughter what he knew of the grey trolls mainly about their ability with magic and with metal work.

The troll Queen did all her work for her kingdom without complaint, but she had to admit she was looking forward whole heartedly to being able to go back to the silver tree and visit with Branch again. Poppy found herself dreaming of the one she had loved and lost almost every night. In the very first dream the pink troll had of the blue troll after she came home from the silver tree Poppy begged Branches forgiveness for what had happened and had received it from the one she loved. After that when they met in her dreams the two of them would talk and walk Poppy hoped that these dreams meant that somehow Branch was holding onto the memory of her. Sometimes though the pink troll would have the same dream which she had during her stay in the royal pod on the silver tree. Poppy felt that she kept having this dream was due the combination of hope and guilt which wared within her every day.

At long last the start of summer came, Poppy with the rest of her friends set off on their journey to the silver tree. When they arrived at the home of the grey trolls it had only taken them two weeks to make it there. This was mostly down to the fact that this time the trolls knew where they were going thus making the journey quicker than the months it had taken them to find the tree last time. The colourful trolls where instantly spotted by the grey ones who all froze in the middle of what they had been doing. Poppy immediately noticed that the grey trolls where clearly decorating the main area before their tree and she instantly wondered what event they were celebrating in their own unique way. It was only a few moments later that all of the grey trolls bowed in one direction and then went down on one knee. Quickly the pink troll looked in that direction to see their King gliding along gracefully in their direction. This time Bellious wore a robe of the deepest black Poppy had ever seen, it was decorated with small sparsely spaced shimmering diamond like gems making his robes look as though they had been made out of the night sky. When he reached the colourful trolls, the King bowed his head politely to Poppy a gesture she returned and then slowly Bellious smiled at her. "Welcome back Queen Poppy." As he spoke the King of the grey trolls signalled his people to stand which they did before returning once more to their work.

"Have we come at a bad time?" Poppy asked looking around at all the decorating.

Bellious shook his head at her before seeking to assure the Queen that all was well. "No, you have not. We are preparing to honour the coming of summer."

"Oh, I see."

"If you wish to your companions and yourself are more than welcome to watch out honouring of the summer." As he spoke to them the blue eyed troll led them into the tree and to the royal pod.

"I'm sure that it would be wonderful to see your celebration. How is Branch?" Poppy asked as her friends where guided away by the staff of the royal pod to their rooms.

"He is the same as he was last time, his cocoon shows no indications of opening or dying. However, it has been doing one thing which is strange…Something the elders tell me is very rare in fact we had to consult the records to find out when it last happened…The answer to which was a very long time ago."

"What has Branches cocoon being doing which is so strange?" Poppy asked instantly both curious and hopeful at the same time.

"It has been glowing…Which indicates or so I am told that he is dreaming of something which is giving him hope and helping him to heal." Bellious noticed that the pink troll was staring at him with surprise and wonder in her pink eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I've been dreaming about Branch the whole time I've been at home…I had hoped maybe somehow I was reaching him through them."

"I see. I shall have to tell the elders so that this can be recorded for the future in case it should happen again. This will be your room for your stay here with us Queen Poppy."

"Thank you King Bellious."

"You are welcome. Oh before I forget after much discussion the elders and myself believe that we have found a way to communicated with you so that next year you will be able to tell us when it is you intend to come and visit us. Here." As he said here Bellious drew a mirror out from his black hair and held it out to Poppy.

The pink troll took the mirror and frowned with confusion at the King. "A mirror how does this help with the communication problem?"

Bellious chuckled, he produced a second mirror from his hair and then explained the mirrors to Poppy. "All you do is tap the glass once, say my name and it will connect you through to this mirror. We will be able to see and talk to each other but if either of us for some reason cannot answer the call the mirror will simply remain a mirror."

The eyes of the young Queen were wide, she had to admit this was an ingenious solution to the problem. "Wow, I'll make sure to take good care of the mirror."

"Please do it took me months and a lot of magic to make them. I have made sure that your friends all know where your room is, so please feel free to get some rest and eat something in your room until a servant comes to get you so that you can the celebration."

"I will." With these words Poppy went inside her rooms, she unpacked her things before settling down to eat something before getting some rest so she would be reenergised for the celebration later. Poppy woke some hours later, she neatened herself up and a few moments later there came a knocking at her door. The Queen answered it to find her friends waiting outside, smiling at them she let them into her room and they sat together talking about what the celebration might be like. It was not until the sun had gone down that one of the royal servants came to get them, he led the colourful trolls to a seating area which was to one side of the clearing before the silver tree.

The gentle rustle of the leaves of the trees was all that was heard for a few moments and then Poppy noticed them, lines of grey trolls all walking from all over the tree towards the clearing. The parties of grey trolls where all carrying black lanterns which shed a strange silver light from within them. They gathered round the edge of the clearing the lanterns where on long poles which were secured carefully into the ground and then as one they lifted their voices. The song was hauntingly beautiful, it was in their language so thought the colourful trolls could not understand the words it didn't stop them appreciating the beauty of their voices. In perfect unity all of the grey trolls fell quiet and then twelve grey trolls stepped forward into the clearing they varied in age but there were six females and six males. These twelve began to sing but this time the colourful trolls could understand their words, this song was a welcome to the sun and the summer. As this song ended they stepped back, then all of the grey trolls sank down onto one knee and Poppy knew exactly what this meant. Her pink eyes instantly searched for him, then Bellious was suddenly there gliding along into the clearing and the Queen knew her mouth was hanging open slightly at the sight of him. He wore a robe of white which shimmered like starlight in the silver light, this robe had a long train, it had the usual fitted sleeves with the pointed backs onto his hands but over these where long shear belled sleeves in a white glittering fabric. Bellious wore his usual silver crown, but this night his black hair had shimmering glitter in it to match the robe. The King came to a halt in the centre of the clearing, he held a hand out to one side and a young troll stood, she came out from amongst the others the young grey troll. This young troll was carrying a silver lantern and she was clearly concentrating very hard on getting it to the King in one piece. When the young female troll reached the King, she held the lantern out to him her face beaming with pride and Bellious accepted it from her with a large smile on his face. He murmured a few words to her, the youngsters smile grew and then she walked back to the side of the clearing again before joining the still kneeling grey trolls.

Bellious lifted the lantern towards the tree and the sky at the same time. "We give thanks to the return of the light and we give thanks for the return of the warmth. As is tradition I give this lantern as a sign of hope to all my people it shall be kept burning through the year as hope always burns brightly in all of us." The King stepped forward to hang the silver lantern on a low silver hook on the tree.

The grey trolls all stood at this point, the King gave a nod to a group of musician trolls who with this signal from Bellious began to play slow but beautiful music. Slowly but surely the grey trolls filled the space under the tree and began to dance together, Bellious however danced alone but in such a way that you could almost imagine he had an invisible partner. Poppy watched the dancing her pink eyes focused intently on the Kings movements she had to admit Bellious was an accomplished dancer. When this first dance ended, the dark haired King left the floor, he walked away into the tree and Poppy found herself getting up and following him. None of the snack pack stopped her from doing so they knew that they could trust Bellious to take care of their Queen.

The pink troll found herself in the part of the silver tree which contained the cocoons, she hid in the shadows of the leaves near this area and watched. Poppy noticed that one of the elders was waiting there for the King, he bowed then handed another silver lantern to Bellious, the King gave him polite bow of the head before taking it and holding it up towards the cocoons. "This light I bring to you who have lost your hope and your hearts broken. May this light I give to you all help to guide you back to us and may you all come back to us with your hearts healed and you hope returned." With these words said Bellious released the silver lantern, it floated up into the branches of the tree to hang on one particular branch as it hung there the lantern shed its gentle silver light into the area.

The King smiled to himself, then one of the cocoons began to glow with a soft white light and Bellious addressed the elder. "I see Branch is glowing again."

"Yes, your majesty, Branch has been doing so on and off all day."

"How is it effecting the cocoon?" Bellious asked with clear concern for the other grey troll.

"It appears to be having a positive effect." The elder told him clearly seeking to reassure his King.

Slowly Bellious smiled at the other grey troll. "I am glad to hear that I would hate to have to tell Queen Poppy that Branch was becoming worse. At least we have not had a cocoon die for some time, this yearly ritual of hope I perform seems to help prevent this from happening."

"Indeed it does your idea of bringing one of the lanterns of hope up here to help those in this state was a brilliant one."

The King gave the elder a shy smile and a shrug. "It just struck me as strange that none of the other rulers before me had thought to try it. I am just glad that it has worked so well. Go down to the dance Shilon enjoy yourself."

"And you what are you going to do sire?" The elder asked the black haired troll politely.

"I think I will stay here for a little while after all I almost suffered the same fate myself."

Shilon gave his King a bow and then left the area, Bellious sat on one of the branches of the silver tree looking up at the cocoons. After a few moments, Poppy came out of hiding, she walked over to where the King was sitting and sat beside him. As the pink troll looked at him, she realised for the first time that under those robes the king wore long trousers. Sensing someone next to him Bellious slowly turned to look at her and the Queen gave him a smile. "Your dance was beautiful."

"Thank you. Branch is glowing again."

Poppy looked up at the cocoon as Bellious said this and her smile grew. "Yes, I can see that. Bellious I…No never mind it's stupid."

The blue eyed king looked at her with confusion. "I am sure whatever it is you have to say is not stupid in the slightest, so please tell me what you were going to say."

After a short silence, Poppy finally spoke to Bellious. "I keep having this strange dream where Branch somehow becomes you. I don't know why but for some reason that dream makes me happy. It's such a bizarre dream though, after all how could you be Branch or he be you?"

"I have to admit that does sound like a strange dream to have…But then stranger things have been known to happen with us grey trolls." Bellious said with a shrug

The pink troll blinked the Kings reaction to her unusual dream was not at all what she had expected it to be. Poppy found herself reaching out and catching hold of part of Bellious's flowing glittering white robe. "Branch…" She said her voice achingly soft and full of love all at the same time as she said that name.

The grey troll took a deep breath, the King didn't turn to face her, instead he reached out and tried to gently but firmly tug the robe back out of the Queens grasp. Poppy however refused to let go of the fabric she was holding onto and instead she addressed the King her voice cracking slightly as she did so. "Look at me please."

With a deep sigh Bellious looked over at the young Queen. "Please let go of me."

Even as he spoke the words Poppy could hear the double meaning of those words and she could practically feel the sadness radiating from this grey troll. "I told you before I would never let go of Branch, I meant it then and I mean it now."

"I am not Branch." He said softly but firmly.

Poppy glared at the King, she went to say something when DJ Suki came walking out onto the branch, she looked from one troll to the other and blushed. "I am sorry sire Queen Poppy should really know to behave better than this." Quickly the orange haired troll walked over to them, she carefully took the Queens hand from Bellious's robe and cast her friend a scolding look.

"It is alright Suki I forgive your Queen for her actions she is after all distressed over the state of Branch."

"Thank you for your understanding and your kindness to our Queen at this time King Bellious." Suki said to him politely.

"If you ladies will excuse me I need to go." This said the King quickly stood and left heading back into the silver tree.

The DJ waited until she was sure that the grey troll was out of ear shot before she turned and glared at her friend asking in a scolding tone. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Suki I think Bellious might be Branch!"

"What?!" The DJ said with complete shock. "Bellious can't be…Can he?"

Poppy took a deep breath, she gave her a nod and then together the two female trolls sat on the edge of the branch. Once they were settled there the Queen finally told her friend about her dreams and the talk she had with the King when he had admitted he had gone through something similar to Branch. "Bellious has blue eyes just like Branches…He has the same wonderful singing voice, the same body language and sometimes when we've spoken I've almost called him Branch a few times because Bellious sounds just like him."

The orange haired troll sighed and spoke to her Queen. "If only we could get that mask off of the King or find some other way to prove he is Branch. It would be all too easy for Bellious to insist that the things which you have noticed about him are just coincidences."

"I could try getting him alone and singing our song to him…" The Queen said blushing.

Suki smiled at her friend. "You mean the one about true colours?" Poppy gave her a nod and the DJ spoke again. "I'm sure that after what you just did, Bellious is not going to make it easy for you to get him alone again but we can try to help you achieve that."

"Thank you Suki." Poppy said she couldn't help but hope that she was right about Bellious being Branch.

Together the two trolls stood, they went back to the royal pod and parted in the hallway so that they could both get some rest. In the morning, Poppy woke full of energy and determination, she was going to find Bellious and sing to him. The princess dressed quickly, she brushed her hair before securing it in her usual style and then heading out to find the grey troll King.

Poppy found Bellious eating his breakfast, the Queen joined him in eating and she noticed that as he ate the dark haired troll was reading something. Poppy took the time to look at what he wore this morning it was a storm grey robe decorated with a white shimmering swirling pattern all over it. After a few moments Bellious placed the paper to one side and then noticing that he was not alone the King looked at her his blue eyes serious. "Good morning Queen Poppy."

"Good morning Branch."

The King glared at her from beyond the mask. "I told you before I am not Branch."

"I don't believe you for a moment." Poppy told him smiling the whole time. The grey troll shook his head at her, he lifted the next sheet of paper from the pile at his side and started to read it. As soon as the pink troll noticed this she couldn't help but gesture at the pile of papers next to the King and ask. "Working already?"

"You know how it is Queen Poppy, sometimes the work feels like it never ends. It appears that after bringing a lantern of hope to the cocoons that one of our cocoons is getting ready to open, that's good news…Ah its Lilias, goodness five years, the poor lady. I'll have start to organise the ritual for that strait away."

"Is the ritual complicated?" Poppy asked curiously.

"Not for us no. I'm just concerned because it will be my first one and as King I have an important role to play by laying my blessing onto her…Something I've never done before. I'll have to think about what I want to say and take into consideration what Lilias went through before she became cocooned."

"Your blessing is important then?"

Bellious gave her a nod. "Yes, I am the King and the most magical of the grey trolls…My power is one that is not to be underestimated. The legends tell of some Kings and Queens who have lifted curses that no one else could and healed those who could not be. We of the royal grey house are often sought out for our magical abilities by those who know of us."

Poppy looked at him with surprise, Bellious spoke of his magic as if it where the most normal thing in the world but she had only seen a hint of it when the King had made the lantern float the night before and with the mirrors he had made. "I haven't seen you use your magic much."

Slowly Bellious smiled at the Queen before explaining. "We don't not use our magic unless we need to. Magic is not to be taken lightly. If you will forgive me I have much to do."

"You mean you want to avoid me." Poppy said an accusing tone to her voice, the King said nothing to this instead he rose from the chair at the table and as he went to leave the room Poppy, pushed her chair at back and spoke to him again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…After all you just told me you had an important ritual to organise…I just…I just want Branch back and I see keep seeing him in you."

The Queen sniffed loudly, she could feel the tears threatening to fall again and covered her face with her hands. Bellious moved swiftly but quietly, he walked to were the pink troll sat, the King knelt down in front of Poppy, before he gently but firmly pulled her hands away from her face and then embraced her. "It's alright. It will be alright." Bellious told her his voice full of gentleness as he did so.

The King felt the troll in his arms shudder violently, she let out a strangled sob before erupting into tears. Slowly Bellious came to his feet easily carrying Poppy with him, the grey troll swept some of his billowing robe round the shuddering Queen and then carried her from the dining room. Poppy hid her face in his chest as he carried her along, those who noticed the King and who he was carrying simply bowed and then moved out of his way as he came past.

Eventually the pink troll felt herself being settled down onto something soft, but she didn't open her eyes instead she continued to shake and weep. As the King drew his robe away from round her Poppy felt suddenly cold and whined with discontent. "Sh… It's alright." As he said this the grey troll wrapped something soft and warm round her causing the pink troll to murmur with contentment.

Poppy felt the King move away from her and couldn't stop herself from saying to him in a small tear filled voice. "Please don't go…"

"I wasn't going to." The pink troll felt Bellious settle next to her and then there were arms round her holding her gently.

The Queen nuzzled into the warmth of the other troll, she opened her eyes, through the tears Poppy could make out the fact she was in her room on her bed and Bellious was laying in the bed beside her watching her closely. Slowly the pink troll looked down at herself to find that the King had thoughtfully tucked a black blanket around her. Poppy brought her still tear filled pink eyes to meet the concerned blue ones of the grey troll and gave him a grateful watery smile which he returned. Quickly the Queen wrapped her hair round his, this caused Bellious to let out a gasp of surprise but he did not try to remove his black hair from the grasp of her pink which made Poppy smile more genuinely this time. "Thank you." The pink troll said to him softly.

"You are welcome. If you will let go of me and my hair, I will go and get one of your friends. I am sure that they will probably be better able to comfort you than myself."

"No I won't let go. I don't want you to go. Would you…Would you sing to me please?"

This question was asked so tentatively by Poppy that the King couldn't find it in his heart to say no to her request. Bellious gave the pink troll a nod, she smiled at him and then closed her eyes once more. A few moments later the grey troll lifted his voice in song, Poppy smiled the King had chosen a ballad his voice was just as wonderful as Branches had been and the pink troll let it wash over her lulling her into a peaceful sleep.

Once he was sure that she was asleep the King brought his song to an end, he smiled down at the now tranquil Queen glad to see that his song had helped her to find some peace. Bellious looked around the room, he quickly cast his magic out making sure no one would come into the room before reaching up and removing the silver mask. Branch gently placed a kiss to the forehead of the one he loved with all of his heart. "I'm so sorry Poppy…I didn't think you would feel this much pain because you had lost me. Maybe it would be kinder of me to let the cocoon die, but if I did that I think you would turn grey and I would probably never get to see you again…Even now I still love you…I wish I knew what to do for the best…"

The King sat quietly on the bed beside her looking down at the silver mask in his hands before saying to himself. "I think for now that I should just keep my distance from you from now on."

Carefully Branch placed the mask back onto his face, gently he extracted his black hair from the now lax hold of Poppies pink hair. Slowly the grey troll slipped off of the edge of the bed and then he drew his magic back in. Bellious walked to the door of the room, he opened it and turned to look back at Poppy one last time before he left shutting the door quietly behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

(authors note: In general, I'm not one for these, however I haven't been able to decide if Branch should turn blue again when the time comes, stay grey or go for a middle ground. Let me know which one you prefer. I also wanted to say thank you to those leaving reviews you are keeping me going on this.)

Chapter three:

When Poppy woke back up again, she guessed from the amount of light coming into the room that it had to be around mid-afternoon. The Queen quickly noticed she was alone in the bed and Poppy felt the loss of the other troll beside her instantly. As the pink troll looked around her room she realised that all of her friends were all sitting in her room watching her closely. Poppy could tell from their faces that they were all clearly concerned about her so the pink troll gave them her best reassuring smile. "How do you feel Poppy?" Biggie asked her gently.

"A little better. I take it Bellious told you all what happened?" There was a lot of nodding in answer to this question.

It was Satin who spoke next. "The King said he would make sure to keep his distance from you from now on, King Bellious believes that seeing him is causing you unnecessary pain and he has no wish to be causing you pain. King Bellious said to tell you the servants will help in any way they can and that we were to assure you that if you call him through the mirror he will still answer it."

Poppy sat up in the bed, her pink eyes were determined, she curled her one of her hands into a fist and thumped it hard on the bed. "If Bellious thinks he is getting away from me then that troll has another thing coming. I know he is Branch I just know it. I should have sung our song to him earlier when I had the chance…" The Queen thumped the bed again. "I refuse to give up on proving I am right! There has to be a way."

The snack pack smiled at each other, they were glad to see that their Queen wasn't turning grey and was still as determined as ever. Poppy threw the blanket to one side, the pink troll got up out of the bed, she looked around at her friends before setting to pacing around the room thinking. "I know Bellious has a ritual to perform soon, I just don't know when…If one of you can find out when that would be a start, I have a funny feeling no one will tell me. Does anyone else have any other ideas how I can get close to Bellious again?"

It was Satin who answered this question from their Queen. "Well there are bound to be things the King does daily, I am sure if we watch the King and the staff of the castle closely we can work out what they are and when they happen. Then when we know this you can just happen to be in the same place at the same time as King Bellious."

The pink troll gave the other troll a nod. "That's a good idea. Any more ideas?"

Suki spoke up this time. "Well if those both fail then we could always tell King Bellious that we are worried about you and want him to come and see you."

"I think that would really have to be a last resort I don't really want to have to trick him into seeing me unless it's the only choice left. Right then let's go explore the tree and see if we can find Bellious. We will meet back here in an hour and catch back up on our progress."

Quickly they all set off into the silver tree to search for the grey King, it was in fact Suki who found Bellious he was talking to some of his people about what the DJ couldn't say because they were speaking in grey troll. Politely the orange haired troll waited until the King finished his conversation, she approached him, gave Bellious a bow and then addressed him. "Can I talk to you King Bellious?"

"Of cause, you may Suki. Is your Queen feeling better?" The grey troll asked as they walked away from the trolls he had been talking to.

"Poppy has stopped crying, the rest did her some good, but I do not think she will truly feel better until Branch is returned to her. Speaking of Branch Poppy is convinced that you are Branch and we can't convince her that she is incorrect. Please if you are…if you are Branch and if you love her as much as I think you do then don't hurt Poppy like this. Don't avoid her that will just make Poppy more determined to prove that her suspicions about you are correct."

The King of the grey troll let out a deep sigh. "Suki, I am hurt myself so I know first-hand of the pain that Queen Poppy is suffering…I wish no harm on your Queen…"

Before he could say more the orange haired troll interrupted him saying demandingly. "Say Poppies name, no title just her name." Bellious shook his head but this just made the DJ even more determined than before to hear the other troll say Poppy's name. "Say it King Bellious, say Poppy's name."

"Why?" He asked her his voice shaking slightly as he asked the other troll this question.

"Because I want to hear you say it. Please King Bellious."

The grey troll looked away from the intense gaze of the other troll, he took a deep breath and then shook his head. "No, she is Queen Poppy."

Suki moved towards the masked troll, quickly she turned his face back towards her and stared into those blue eyes for a few moments. "Just say it already."

The DJ watched as a pained expression crossed over his face for a moment before he firmly took her hand away from his face. When Bellious released her hand Suki simply let her hand drop to her side. The orange haired troll waited quietly her eyes burning with determination, she was going to get the King to say Poppies name. The DJ didn't know why it was so important to her to hear him speak her Queens name but the troll knew with absolute certainty that it was. With a deep sigh Bellious finally surrendered to the clearly very determined DJ. "Very well, Poppy."

As soon as the King spoke Poppy's name Suki knew why it had been important to her to hear him say Poppy's name. She was instantly thrust into the memory of being in that dark bowl waiting to be eaten when Branch had spoken Poppy's name so softly but lovingly that it had touched the DJ. "Branch…" The orange haired troll said instantly.

The grey troll took a step back from Suki as though she had just hit him. "I am not Branch. How many more times do I have to say that?"

"You are. I can tell from the way you said Poppy's name, no wonder you keep putting her title before it every time you talk about her, it hides your true feelings for Poppy."

Bellious glared at the DJ, he turned and started to walk away but was pulled up short by Suki grabbing his arm. "Oh, no you don't. Poppy wants to see you and I am not about to let you avoid her…Poppy is already hurting enough without you avoiding her."

"Fine I will stop avoiding Queen Poppy if that helps, but I am not Branch and as King I have things to do today."

Suki sighed she could tell that she was going to get no further with the King but she still wanted to help her friend. "Will you please come with me and tell Poppy that you are going to stop avoiding her?"

"I do not have time to see Queen Poppy at this moment, however if your Queen wishes to see me I will be at the cocoons preparing for the ritual I am to perform tonight. All I ask is that Queen Poppy not keep calling me Branch."

The DJ could tell that he was serious in this request and that unless Poppy agreed to it then the King would avoid her. "I will make sure to tell Poppy of your request."

"Thank you." With this said the King walked away into the tree.

Suki quickly made her way back towards the royal pod in order to give Poppy the news. As the orange troll came running into the royal pod the Queen looked up at her with hope in her eyes. "I found King Bellious, he is going to the cocoons to prepare for the ritual. He said he will stop avoiding you if you stop keep calling him Branch." Poppy sighed she sat down on a nearby chair and Suki addressed her again. "That doesn't mean you have to give up on trying to prove that Bellious is Branch you are just going to stop calling him by Branch's name at least for now."

Poppy sighed again. "I don't really have a choice except to accept his request but at least Bellious is not going to keep avoiding me. Hopefully I can find the right place and the right time to sing our song to Bellious and see what his reaction is to it, hopefully it will be a positive one and prove that he is Branch. I will admit it will be interesting to see what this ritual includes…I'm going to go and see Bellious now."

There was a chorus of good luck from the snack pack as the Queen left the room to go and see the grey troll. As Suki watched the pink troll walk away the DJ couldn't help but wonder if she should have told her friend about her own suspicion that after hearing Bellious say Poppy's name that she though Poppy was right and the King of the grey trolls was in fact Branch. The orange haired troll shook her head, she knew that Poppy was already determined enough without having her own suspicions added to the ones which the pink troll already had about the King.

The Queen wound her way through the silver tree towards where the cocoons were, as she came into the area Poppy instantly spotted Bellious. The King was settled on one of the branches again, he was writing feverishly on some paper his blue eyes were lost in thought as he worked. Not wanting to disturb the work of the grey troll Poppy sat down on the branch beside him and looked up at the cocoons. After some time had passed Bellious finished his writing, he looked up from what he had been writing and then to the pink troll beside him. Noticing that the grey troll had finished his work the Queen looked away from the cocoons and spoke to the other troll apologetically. "Thank you for agreeing not to keep avoiding me…I'm sorry, I keep pushing you and say things I shouldn't. It seems that whenever I am round you I keep forgetting that I should be taking your feelings into account as well as my own."

Bellious lay a hand onto the arm of the pink troll, he smiled softly at Poppy before saying to her. "It's alright, I understand all you want is to find the one you love again and you are in great pain without Branch. You see him in me as you say, so you keep hoping I am him."

"Thank you for being so understanding. After the way I have been acting around you I'm not sure anyone else would be." Poppy said looking down at her hands which where clasped in her lap. "Can I watch the ritual when the time comes?"

The King shook his head at the Queen. "I'm afraid not. This is something which is between the family, Lilias and myself."

"I understand."

For a few moments silence hung between the two royal trolls and then Bellious spoke with concern clear in his voice as he did so. "Queen Poppy you spoke of the one named Creek who was the cause of Branch coming to us. It troubles me that he is in exile…I will admit that I am concerned that Creek might come here to the silver tree in order to finish Branch."

Poppy gasped and her eyes widened with horror. "You think that Creek might come here to…To…To try and kill Branch? No he would never do that."

"Are you sure about that? I only ask because if Creek might try to harm Branch I need to know now in order to protect Branch and the other grey trolls from him."

The Queen shook her head it was a horrifying thought but she understood why the King was asking her, he wanted to protect not just Branch but all of his people from any harm. "I am sure that Creek would not do something like that."

"I am glad to hear that. I am sorry I had to ask you that."

"It's alright, I understand that you needed to know in case you needed to protect your people from Creek." Poppy let out a deep sigh and then spoke to the King once more. "Creek has caused so much trouble and pain for me…For both of us. I feel so stupid for trusting him for all over again…I just wanted to see the good in him, I was blind to the fact that all Creek wanted was to make me his. I made it very clear to him that I loved Branch with all my heart. It is probably that knowledge that made Creek so openly flirt with me and keep himself between us all the time. Unfortunately, for both Branch and myself his plan worked, Creek turned Branch grey again and drove him away from me. All I want is for Branch to come back to me…I want to be able to hold him and tell him I love him once more…That's not too much to ask is it?"

Slowly the King smiled at the pink troll. "No that doesn't sound like too much to me. It would however be much easier for you if Branch were not one of us."

"No matter what Branch is still Branch, I refuse to give up on him and the love we felt for each other."

"You certainly have some determination in you I give you that Queen Poppy."

Poppy grinned widely at Bellious. "Branch often called it my tendency to only see the cupcakes and rainbows of life."

The grey troll laughed. "The cupcakes and rainbows of life…Interesting way of putting things." Once he had finished saying this to Poppy the King suddenly looked beyond her causing the pink troll to turn around, she noticed that there were more grey trolls coming in their direction.

Poppy turned her attention back to Bellious and asked him softly. "Is it time for the ritual?"

"Yes."

"I'll go then. As it's getting late I will say goodnight now."

The two royal trolls stood and Bellious addressed the pink troll. "Goodnight Queen Poppy may you sleep well and have pleasant dreams."

"Thank you." With this said Poppy turned and went back to the royal pod.

Once she made it to her room in the pod, the Queen picked up the black blanket Bellious had wrapped round her earlier and placed it round herself. Poppy settled down on the seat built into the wall of the pod next to the whole in the side of the pod so she could look out at the view. The pink troll put her hand out and found that this whole to let in light was sealed with magic to stop anyone falling out or the cold from getting in. Poppy got herself comfortable, just a few moments later singing filled the air letting her know that the ritual had begun. The Queen was waiting to hear the grey King sing sure enough sometime later his voice lifted in song and the pink troll let out a happy sigh. When all at last fell, quiet outside Poppy placed her hand out onto the magic and said softly to herself. "We will be together again Branch." With this said the Queen left her seat, unwrapped the blanket from round herself before going to sleep for the night.

As she slept the pink troll was unsurprised to find herself dreaming, Poppy realised that she was walking through the silver tree, all was quiet no one in sight and when she came to the base of the tree the Queen found Bellious there. He was dancing just as he had been at the celebration to the start of summer but this time instead of just watching him dance Poppy slid her hand into his. As soon as the Queen did this the Kings started blue eyes met hers, without either of them missing even a single step they began to dance together in perfect harmony. As they danced the King would become Branch and then change back again, this was a confusing but wonderful dream Poppy decided. Their dance slowed, the Queen noticed that they were in the dark now, she was glowing pink and Bellious was glowing blue even though he was just as grey as before. Poppy brought their dance to a halt, she stood opposite the other troll for a few moments unsure what to do and then from all around her Branches voice spoke. "Follow your heart I promise it will not led you astray."

Doing exactly as the voice of the one she loved with all of her heart had advised her too the pink troll followed her heart. Poppy quickly threw her arms round the dream King and held him close to her. "I love you Branch." As she spoke these words a surprised gasp left Bellious and Poppy watched as the troll in her arms turned blue once more all save a black and grey streak in the right side of his hair.

"Poppy." He said her name in such a soft loving way that it made her heart ache.

Then all at once the troll in her arms was dissolving and the pink troll cried out with distress into the darkness. "Branch!"

The Queen woke screaming his name. "BRANCH!"

She was totally unaware of a servant her scream had brought into her room, the servant took one look at her before leaving with haste to fetch Bellious. A few moments later in an informal all grey robe which he had quickly thrown on the King entered Poppy's room. He instantly noticed that the pink troll was sitting up in bed, she was shivering and had her arms wrapped round herself. Silently Bellious glided crossed the room, he carefully sat on the side of the bed nearest to Poppy and addressed her gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I had a nightmare…" Poppy explained while shaking her head to show that she didn't want to say more than that about what she had dreamt about.

Instantly compassion filled the eyes of the grey troll. "Would you like me to fetch one of your friends?"

"No…Stay…Please stay and hold me again…You make me feel safe just like he did…" There was silence for a short time after she said this to him and Poppy worried for a moment that she had overstepped some kind of boundary she shouldn't have. Then just as the pink troll was about to tell Bellious that she was sorry to have asked such a thing of him the King gave her a nod and Poppy gifted him with a brilliant grateful smile.

The King wary of making the other troll uncomfortable when she woke in the morning got under the sheets still fully dressed. He carefully took Poppy into his arms and then together they lay down side by side in the bed. The Queen lay against his warm body, feeling his warmth and his strong arms round her made the pink troll feel more content and safe than she had in a long while. After a few moments, Poppy moved her head, so that she now had her head against the Kings chest with her ear against it so that she could hear his heart beating. Bellious watched her do this, his eyes where soft and the King began to gently stroke her hair in a soothing motion. Soon the Queen was lulled back into a peaceful sleep, the grey troll pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and then settled down to sleep himself.

When Poppy woke in the morning she became instantly aware that she was not alone in the bed and her pink eyes flew open. The Queen found Bellious sitting up in the bed watching her, Poppy could feel the blush heating her cheeks and pulled the bed sheet over her head. "Oh…Oh hairballs! I asked you to stay with me didn't I?" She asked her voice laced with absolute mortification.

Bellious chuckled at this reaction to his presence in bed next to her. "Yes, you did."

"Oh split ends! I am so sorry I put you in that position."

"I could have said no but you needed someone with you and well you chose me. I chose to stay…I wanted to make sure you where alright, the nightmare that you had last night made you very upset." The King said trying to assure the pink troll that all was well, that he was not upset with her and he was in fact concerned for her.

"Thank you for helping me. I seem to spend a lot of time thanking you for helping me…I wish I could help you in return. Bellious I have to ask why were you the one who was brought to help me in the first place and not one of my friends?"

The grey troll blushed slightly. "The servants had seen me help you before and they thought it would be me that you would prefer to have help you this second time. If I ever need help I will remember to ask you. Do you want to talk about the nightmare?"

Slowly Poppy poked her head out from under the sheet and looked up at the other troll. "It was about Branch so you probably don't want to hear it."

"Well some hot coco arrived a few moments ago and I would like to hear about your nightmare."

The Queen moved out from under the sheets, she sat up in bed next to the King who wordlessly handed her one of the mugs of coco and waited for Poppy to talk to him. After a few moments she did, telling him all about the dream which had become a nightmare and when she had finished talking Bellious let out a deep sigh. "Well no wonder you were upset."

They lapsed into silence again, Poppy considered singing to him but at that moment it didn't feel right. When they had finished their hot coco the grey troll took Poppy's cup placed it onto the bedside table before getting out of bed. "I should get back to my rooms and to my work. I will have the servants bring you breakfast in bed and your friends. Try to take it easy today."

"I will and thank you again."

"You are welcome." With this said the grey troll glided out of the room to begin his day.

Poppy and her friends spent the rest of that day in her room, chatting laughing and playing a variety of games. That night before Poppy went to bed one of the servants appeared with a potion, he told the Queen it was from the King it would help her sleep and have no dreams. Wanting a quiet night after the night before Poppy thanked the servant and asked him to thank Bellious before taking the potion and slipping into a restful and for once dreamless sleep.

Over the next few days the King showed the colourful trolls the rest of the silver tree and Poppy was careful not to call Bellious Branch. Over this same time the Queen noticed that the newly awoken Lilias was paying a lot of attention to the King of the grey trolls and Poppy didn't like it one bit. There was realistically little she could do about what was happening it wasn't as if she could claim Bellious for her own. The only thing which kept the pink troll from doing something that she would probably come to regret later was the fact that despite Lilias's best attempts to gain the Kings romantic interest he did not respond to this. In fact Bellious was polite to the other grey troll but he was clearly trying to indicate to Lilias that he had no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with her.

It was the start of the second week at the silver tree when Poppy got the chance to help Bellious, Lilias was clinging to his arm talking to him and the King looked terrified. The Queen walked over to them as Bellious noticed her coming towards them he gave the pink troll a grateful smile. Poppy smiled back and then addressed the King of the grey trolls. "King Bellious can I talk to you?"

"Of cause, you can Queen Poppy. Please excuse me Lilias." Carefully the King took the arm of the grey troll from round his, he then walked over to the pink troll and offered her his arm. Smiling widely Poppy placed her arm through the one the King offered her and Bellious leant down towards her and whispered softly. "Thank you."

The smile on the face of the pink troll grew and she whispered back. "You looked like you could use rescuing."

"I did. So, what are we going to do so that Lilias knows I am unavailable for a while?" The King asked still keeping his voice soft.

"Well I thought that you could tell me more about the myths and legends of your people, the few you have mentioned have been very interesting and I would love to hear more of them."

The King gave the Queen on his arm a wide smile. "That should take a while."

Poppy giggled at the relived tone to the voice of the grey troll and then asked. "Why haven't you told Lilias that you aren't ready or interested in a romantic relationship with her?"

"I don't want to hurt her feelings she is still tender from coming back from the cocoon, however I think I shall have to say something sooner or later. I've tried being polite about it and hinting that as you say I have no interest in a romantic relationship with her but Lilias is not taking the hint."

The Queen started laughing in earnest, it felt good to laugh like this and a few moments later Bellious joined her so that they were now both laughing. It took them both a while to stop laughing but once they had the two trolls made their way into one of the rooms of the royal pod, they sat together and the King started telling Poppy the stories of his people. The pink troll sat and listened she had to admit that the myths and legends of the grey trolls where extremely interesting.

After this Poppy spent more time with the King in order to aid him in avoiding Lilias, who seemed after a few days of the King and Queen working together to finally understand that Bellious was not interested in her in a romantic light. For the pink troll the last week at the silver tree seemed to fly past and all to soon it was time for the snack pack and herself to be returning home. Poppy didn't want to leave the silver tree, she wanted to spend more time here with the King as she still hadn't managed to sing to Bellious as there had never been a right place or time during this visit. Though after this second visit to the silver tree had the Queen even more convinced than ever before that she was correct, Bellious was Branch.

On the day that they were leaving the silver tree the King of the grey trolls escorted Poppy and her friends to the edge of the lands of the grey trolls and watched them as they started on their journey home. Several of the elders noticed that Bellious was watching them leave with concern clear in his blue eyes. One of them eventually asked. "Sire what troubles you?"

"I am not sure what is troubling me, I just have this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen to them on the journey home…" The King fell silent for a few moments before speaking again his voice full of determination as he did so. "I'm going to follow them…No arguments." The grey troll said holding up one hand as some of the elders went to do so. "I will only worry if I do not go after them. If it will help I will take my body guards with me but I am going." Bellious gestured to his six body guards. "Come we will go after them now."

"Yes sire." They said in unison.

As the King went to move one of the elders stopped him with a hand on his arm. "We will not prevent you from following them King Branch…It is clear that you truly are concerned for them, however please take this with you." As the elder finished speaking he gestured with his hands and with a flare of purple magic a sword in its scabbard on a belt to appear in his hands.

"Thank you." Bellious said gratefully taking the sword being offered to him, he carefully secured the belt around his waist and then set off in the forest after the colourful trolls. The King and his six guards followed Poppy and her companions at a safe distance not wanting them to know they were there unless it became necessary. To be honest Bellious was hoping that nothing would happen and that he would be wrong about this uneasy feeling which was still festering inside him.

Three days after the colourful trolls left the silver tree a shadowy figure stepped out into their path and spoke. "Well, well Poppy did you really think I would let you go. You are mine and no one is going to stand between us being together."


	4. Chapter 4

(I have to admit one of my favourite moments in this film is when they are 'rescuing' Creek and Branch is the one Poppy calls out to grab hold of her hair rather than any of the others. This chapter is inspired by that moment.)

Chapter four:

"Creek!" Poppy said with absolute shock, she really couldn't believe that the purple troll was standing right in front of her.

The purple troll stepped completely out of the shadows, he was smiling but it was an extremely sinister smile. Quickly the snack pack, dropped the packs they had been carrying and then formed up protectively around their Queen. Creek laughed mirthlessly at them. "Do you really think you can stop me taking Poppy? I know how each one of you fights this will be too easy for me." When he finished, speaking Creek instantly went on the attack.

Poppy was shoved by Suki towards the a nearby tree. "Go! Get up in the tree out of the way."

The Queen didn't want to go but the pink troll knew that her friends wanted to keep her safe and that if she stayed down here then they would be distracted by their concern for her. Poppy shot out her pink hair and used it to move her way up into the tree. Eventually the Queen found herself a good place in its branches to hide from Creek a spot from which she could still see the battle raging down below. Wanting to see what was going on Poppy peeked through the leaves, she watched her friends fighting with Creek. They fort hard to defend their friend but because as the purple troll knew the way they fort he one by one took them out leaving her friends groaning or unconscious on the ground around him. With them out of his way Creek then made his way up into the tree, he called out in a very creepy way as he searched the tree for his target. "Come out Poppy you can't escape me. You will be mine!"

The pink troll shivered, Poppy wrapped her arms round herself Creek sounded so scary right now. The Queen heard the leaves near her rustle and the head of the purple troll came through the leaves and yelled at her. "Boo!"

Poppy screamed loudly, she instantly came to her feet and backed away from Creek quickly. The orange troll came after her, grinning evilly as he did so. "Give up you will be mine!"

The Queen shook her head, as she stepped back yet again Poppy heard the thin tree limb she was standing on give out a loud crack. Then all at once the pink troll found herself falling through the air, Poppy shot her hair forward and cried out loudly without really thinking about it just as she had once before. "BRANCH!"

Poppy's pink eyes shot open as she felt hair curled round her own, it was jet black so she knew this was not Creeks hair and relief filled the Queen. Poppy didn't fight as this dark hair pulled her up into the tree past a wide eyed Creek, the pink troll knew without question that she was safe. The Queen was unsurprised to find that at the end of that black hair was Bellious, the King carefully brought her into his arms and then looked down at Poppy concern was clear in his blue eyes as he asked her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am thanks to you."

With a nod the King put the other troll down onto her feet and the grey troll gestured the six guards forward. "Stay here with my guards. I'll deal with Creek."

Poppy went to object to this command from the King but one look from Bellious stopped her, the grey troll was clearly furious about what had happened. The pink troll she could tell that nothing anyone said was going to stop him doing whatever he deemed right at this moment in time. "I'll stay here with your guards. Please be careful King Bellious."

"I will be." The King said to her reassuringly, quickly he undid the swords belt, the King shed his dark robe leaving him in just his trouser and then placed the sword back on. With all of this done Bellious used his dark hair to swing down to were Creek was in the tree.

As he landed before the purple troll, Creek glared at him, anger was clearly radiating from him as he asked demandingly of the King. "Who are you?"

The grey troll answered this question with complete calm. "I am Bellious the King of the grey trolls."

"The King of the grey trolls, huh you are nothing to me! Poppy is mine, I will not let you stop me from making her mine! I will not let anyone stop me!" As he said this Creek quickly shot his hair out toward the King.

The grey troll easily dodged the attack, so the purple troll made another and then another. From where she was watching Poppy had to admit she was impressed by Bellious, he dodged each of Creeks attack with an ease which spoke of a lot of training, the King even shot back a few of his own attacks which had hit the other troll well. After a while the purple troll's attacks started to became sloppier as he became more tired, he was tiring easily because Creek had been fighting longer than the King had been. The purple troll was now covered in bright red marks and cuts from the attacks which the grey troll had landed on him. Eventually Bellious tripped Creek over with his hair and then once he was down on the ground the grey troll very quickly and thoroughly pinned the other troll down with his hair. Creek struggled against his hold but soon discovered that Bellious was much stronger then him and the purple troll glared up at the King defiantly. "You cannot defeat me! I got rid of Branch and I will get rid of you too! I am the only one who deserves Poppy no one else!"

When the King spoke to Creek his voice was low and deadly. "You did not get rid of Branch, you cannot destroy true love so easily."

The purple troll sneered up at the grey troll and said. "True love, ha there is no such thing."

"I am not going to waste my time arguing with a troll like you." Bellious slowly drew out the sword as he did this it edged itself in a blue magical glow. The eyes of the purple troll widened at the sight of the blade in the Bellious's hands, the King moved it in a swift motion cutting all of Creeks hair off with one ruthless sweep. This action caused the purple troll to scream with furry and fear. Bellious didn't even flinch as the purple troll screamed however the King was not finished with the other troll, the grey troll leant over Creek he placed two fingers of his right hand to the centre of the purple troll's forehead and as he did so the grey King started to glow blue. "I curse you Creek, you shall wander, your hair will not grow back and you shall find no way to Poppy, her home, Branch, myself or my home until you see the all of the wrongs which you have done."

The purple troll writhed in desperation wanting to escape this curse which the King was placing on him, but as the magic of Bellious settled on him Creek found that he not fight it and he could only watch as the blue magic was absorbed into his body. The King withdrew his hair from Creek, the purple troll stood, he tried to go towards Bellious but he could not move forwards instead the magic of the grey troll removed him forcefully from the area and pulled Creek off into the forest. Once the King was sure that the purple troll was gone and would remain so, Bellious turned his attention up towards the tree and addressed the others up in the tree. "It is safe to come down now Creek can't come any were near us."

Poppy together with the six guards came down from the tree, now that the danger was passed the Queen found herself unable to stop herself from staring at the top naked King and the pink troll wanted desperately to touch him. One of the grey troll's body guards walked over to Bellious, he handed his robe over to the King, who once more removed his sword before he pulled it on and fastened it up before placing the sword back on. As his body was hidden from her view once more Poppy had to fight back the urge to groan with disappointment.

Bellious turned to his body guards and addressed them and gesturing to the trolls as he did so. "Delios you will take care of Suki. Medion Biggie and Fuzbert will be in your care as they are not as badly hurt as some of the others. Feli Satin and Chenielle do not like to be separated so you will need to care for both of them. Lores you will take care of Cooper and Tilen Smidge will be yours to take care of." The guards all bowed to their King before setting to the work he had given them. With this done Bellious turned to the pink troll and then addressed her. "I know I have asked you this once already but are you alright?"

"I'm a little shaken but other than that I'm fine."

"It's understandable that you are shaken by your experience but I'm glad to hear that Creek didn't manage to get to hurt you."

Poppy and Bellious helped his six body guards to get the hurt members of the snack pack settled and their injuries treated. It was at this time that the pink troll discovered that Bellious and his body guards all had basic field knowledge of how to deal with wounds. When the night came in, one of the guards set up a fire, the other five guards and the King set up several grey coloured tents round the fire. It was Bellious much to Poppy's surprise who cooked their meal that night. When the morning came the grey trolls and the Queen settled together by the smouldering fire and the King addressed her. "We can help bring your friends back to your home using our magic."

Poppy gave the King a grateful smile. "Thank you."

After they had eaten some breakfast, the six body guards of the King used their magic to carefully levitate the hurt member of the snack pack and then set off with the Queen back to her home. When they arrived there, they were met by a flood of bright trolls which caused the seven grey trolls to all freeze. Noticing these grey trolls behind their Queen with the floating members of the snack pack embraced in their magic the colourful trolls looked to her with confusion. Poppy smiled round at her people and then addressed them. "This is King Bellious of the grey trolls, he and his guards saved us from an attack by Creek…We owe him a great debit. I will show the King and his men to the healers pods so that my friends can be seen to and then we shall go to the royal pod."

Once she had said this the colourful trolls moved out of her way so that the Queen could take them to the healer's pod. When they arrived at the green and white pod the grey trolls carefully handed the injured members of the snack pack into the hands of the healers there. They then followed Poppy to the royal pod, as they entered Peppy quickly stood from his chair, he walked across the room and hugged his daughter. "I heard about the attack are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad. King Bellious was the one to save me from Creek." As she said this Poppy gestured towards the grey troll she was talking about.

The old King released his daughter from the hug, he turned to look at Bellious and gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you for rescuing my daughter King Bellious."

Bellious gave him a slight bow of the head. "You are most welcome. I have cursed Creek, so he will be of no more concern because if he breaks the curse then Creek will have to have mended his ways. I highly doubt that he will manage that in a short space of time."

Peppy gave him a nod and then spoke to him. "I understand. You have done so much to help us, is there nothing we can do for you in return?"

The King shook his head. "I need nothing for helping your daughter. However, as it is growing late may I and my men sleep here for the night?"

"Of cause." Peppy and Poppy said together and then they both laughed.

The old King led the guards to a side room so they could get some rest, Poppy took Bellious to a room of his own and came inside with him. "Thank you for everything Bellious…I wouldn't be here without you."

"I am glad I could help you."

"In the morning, would you have time before you start out to go back to the silver tree for me to show you my home. I know yours so well now…I would like you to know mine too."

"I would like that." The King said in honesty.

Poppy smiled at him grateful that Bellious had said yes to her request, she already had plans in mind for tomorrow that involved more than showing the King her home. Tomorrow no matter what Poppy was determined to sing Branches and her song to the grey troll. With her mind full of plans for the next day the Queen quickly left the guest room so that the other troll could get some sleep. Poppy entered her room, she sat down on the edge of her bed and let her thoughts go back to the battle three points of it stood out to her. The first was point was when she had called for Branch and Bellious had saved her from falling. The second was when she had finally seen the magic of the grey troll King, it was blue but not just any shade of blue it was exactly the same shade of blue as Branch's body. The third point where the words the King had said to Creek, those words rang in her head over and over again. "You did not get rid of Branch, you cannot destroy true love so easily." With these words still going around in her head Poppy went to bed.

The next morning the pink troll bounced out of bed, she was full of energy and determination today was going to be the day when she found out for sure if Bellious was Branch. The Queen made her way into the dining room, she found her father was already there, the pink troll smiled at him softly and the older troll passed her breakfast. "Thank you dad. Do you know if our guests are awake yet?"

"No, not yet."

It was a few moments later when Bellious with his guards close behind him entered the room. "Good morning to you both." The King said in greeting.

"Good morning." Both Poppy and Peppy chorused together.

Once the grey trolls had finished eating their breakfast, the pink troll gave Bellious's guards her best smile and then said. "If you gentlemen don't mind, I'm going to take your King on the tour of the troll tree I promised him."

These six grey trolls turned their gazes to Bellious who gave a single nod and stood. "I will be safe with Queen Poppy."

None of them voiced any disagreement, they simply sat and watched their King leave with the Queen of the colourful trolls. Once Peppy was sure that the two younger trolls where out of earshot he turned to the guards and said to them in a conversational but deadly tone. "Someone had better explain to me why my daughter doesn't know Bellious means Branch…"

Side by side the two royal trolls started the tour of the troll tree, many of the colourful trolls greeted them or stopped to talk to Poppy whilst eyeing the King of the grey trolls with clear interest. After a few of these encounters the Queen started to giggle, the blue eyes of the King slid in her direction and despite knowing the answer to the question already he asked. "What has you so amused?"

"The way all of the other trolls look at you, it's like you are a cross between the rarest thing they have ever seen and the strangest and they can't decide exactly which you are."

Bellious laughed he didn't even notice as the Queen started to walked with him away from the other trolls. Once the pink troll was sure that they were somewhere in the troll tree completely on their own she took one of the Kings hands into hers, Poppy brought him to a halt next to her, she looked up into the blue mask ringed eyes which were wide with surprise and said to him softly. "Please…You are Branch aren't you?"

The King of the grey trolls looked down at Poppies hand holding onto his tightly and then back up into the intense pink eyes of the Queen of the colourful trolls. "Please let go of me."

"No I won't let go. I told you before I will never let go." Poppy said with a shake of her head, the pink troll reached out with her free hand, she ran her fingers round the edge of the silver mask and watched as his blue eyes widened even further than before. "Branch…my love it is you under there isn't it?"

"I am no one's love Queen Poppy." The King said to her his voice was so very sad and as he spoke to the other troll the King tried to tug his hand out of the pink trolls, but she just determinedly tightened her hold on Bellious's hand.

"You can either admit I am right or I will take this mask off of you." As Poppy made this promise come threat she let go of the Kings hand and then quickly backed the grey troll into the trunk of the troll tree.

As Bellious's back came into contact with the tree he let out a surprised gasp and his eyes widened once more as the King became suddenly quite aware of the fact that he could not escape Poppy this time. The Queen drew Bellious's attention back to her as she gently lay one hand on his chest to prevent him moving and then used the fingers of her free hand to trace right round the edge of his silver mask for a second time. "Branch you know I am sorry and that I love you with all of my heart, so why do you feel you need to continue to hide from me? I really am so sorry about what happened. What can I say or do to prove to you I am sorry? Do I need to get on my knees and beg you? Because I will if I have to. Please Branch come out from under that mask and come back to me my love." The King of the grey trolls closed his eyes for a few moments and let out a deep sigh, but before he could say anything though Poppy spoke to the grey troll again. "I know that you truly love me so please Branch don't let Creek win like this, he wanted to come between us and by hiding away from me like this that is what you are doing. Do you really want Creek to win?"

Ever so slowly Bellious relaxed against the trunk of the tree the grey troll knew that she was right he shouldn't give Creek this power over their relationship especially as theirs was one formed of true love. As Poppy felt him relax she knew that at last she had managed to get through to the King, so she took hold of her courage and began to sing their song to him. After a few moments Bellious began to sing with her, the pink troll smiled at him widely as their voices joined in perfect harmony just as she had known they would. The smile on the face of the Queen grew as Bellious began to glow with a blue light as he became more involved in the song. As their song came to an end Poppy slowly took hold of the edge of the silver mask. "May I take this off now?"

"Yes, you can." The King said to her his voice was incredibly soft as he spoke.

Carefully the Queen of the colourful trolls removed the silver mask from the face of the King, once it was off of him she smiled widely at him and let it drop to the floor. "Branch." She said softly, but before he could say a word to her in response to this Poppy's lips where on his and the two of them where kissing. Branch let out low a moan, he threaded the fingers of his right hand into the Queens pink hair and wrapped his left arm round her waist. The pink troll responded by deepening the kiss, she placed her own arms round Branch holding him close to her enjoying the feeling of holding him close to her. Eventually the two trolls surfaced for air, Poppy hid her head in the chest of the King grey trolls and held on tightly to the back of his robes. Branch gently held her to him, he softly stroked the back of her head, the grey troll didn't say anything to her instead the King just let Poppy hold him. After a while the Queen looked up into those blue eyes and asked softly. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, of cause I forgive you Poppy I love you with all of my heart." Branch told Poppy very seriously.

As he spoke her name for the first time in a long time, the Queen closed her eyes for a brief moment and let the love she could hear in it wash over her and start to heal the wound of losing Branch had caused her. The Queen opened her eyes to see that Branch was still glowing blue and she watched with a smile on her face as his black hair streaked with sapphire however his skin remained grey. "Will you marry me Branch?" Poppy asked him this question with her heart in her eyes.

"Yes, Poppy I will marry you." Grinning like a fool the Queen hugged the King who laughed, hearing him laughing made Poppy feel so happy.

The pink troll released Branch from the embrace, she took his hand into hers before pulling the King towards the central area before the tree. As the colourful trolls noticed the couple coming they all started to gather in that space and once Poppy was sure that everyone was present she addressed her people. "King Branch has agreed to marry me."

These words from the Queen where met with resounding cheers from the colourful trolls, the snack pack made their way down to Poppy each of them congratulating her and then Branch. The wedding took a long time to organise, far too long in the opinions of the two trolls being married. They understood however that they were two royals getting married so it could not be rushed, also there had been a lot of talk about how the two kingdoms would be run when they were so far apart. This problem had been solved by the Bergans who had helped set up a troll railway between the two trees cutting the trip down to hours rather than weeks.

Poppy was glad that due to the railway that Branch and herself didn't have to spend weeks apart they could instead be together. His people had taken to her well and the grey trolls were in their own restrained way looking forward to having her as their Queen. When Branch had eventually told Poppy that Bellious meant Branch in the language of the grey trolls she had not been able to stop herself erupting into laughter. The pink troll had noticed that over time with all the visiting back and forth of Branch and his body guards to the troll tree that Suki and Delios were falling in love and the pink troll enjoyed watching as the romantic relationship between the two trolls grow day by day. Poppy was glad that her friend had found such a wonderful troll to fall in love with and when they had made their relationship official she had been the first one along with Branch to congratulate them.

When months later the day of the wedding finally dawned Poppy was so happy she was sure that she had to be grinning from ear to ear. Her wedding gown was white as tradition dictated, it was decorated with lace flowers centred with shimmering gems. Her pink hair was woven with white flowers, her bouquet was of blue and white flowers. Her bridesmaids where all wearing dressed in the same shade of blue which the Queen usually wore. Poppy could hardly wait to see Branch in another one of those wonderful formal robes of his, the pink troll was more than happy to admit she loved those robes on him and she looked forward to stripping Branch of it tonight. The young Queen was truly looking forward to having the one she loved as her husband and King at long last.

Eventually the time came and with her father by her side Poppy made her way down to the base of the troll tree, all the peoples of both trees stood there waiting for her and even the Bergens were in attendance. Poppy could not wipe the grin off of her face when she spotted Branch, he was magnificent as always dressed today in white robes decorated at the base with interlacing flowing swirling designs in black and silver. Soon Poppy was at Branches side and the ceremony began, it seemed like only moments later to the pink troll that she was saying as she put a gold ring onto the middle finger of Branches left hand. "I Poppy Queen of the colourful trolls do take you Branch King of the grey trolls as my husband and King from this day forth. I shall love you, in sickness, in health and I shall stay with you until death and beyond."

Then it was Branches turn to slid his gold ring onto the finger of the pink troll. "I Branch King of the grey trolls do take you Poppy Queen of the colourful trolls as my wife and Queen from this day forth. I shall love you in sickness, in health and I shall stay with you until death and beyond."

The old troll marrying them smiled down at the clearly in love couple standing before him and said. "I now declare you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Smiling widely Branch took Poppy into his arms and kissed her, the Queen kissed back happy to be married to the one she loved at last. Slowly the couple broke the kiss, their gazes met they smiled and then hand in hand they walked back amongst all those present at the wedding who all started to cheer. A few short moments later the party to celebrate their wedding started and if anyone noticed the newly married couple sneaking away to their pod on the troll tree than no one said anything.


End file.
